Wireless communication networks have evolved from pure voice networks to high-speed data networks. The 4th generation radio network long-term evolution, LTE, is able to provide capacities exceeding 100 Mbit/s in an ultra-dense small-cell installation. As most of the traffic in the wireless communication networks will be generated in-doors, ultra-dense small-cell indoor network solutions are required. Different approaches have been taken to provide network architectures able to cost-efficiently and reliably meet the run on high mobile capacity.
One such approach is to re-use existing metallic conductors in buildings, such as copper cables, e.g. Ethernet cables, and to employ a distributed base station system comprising a base band unit, BBU, and a plurality of radio heads, RH. The RHs may also be called active antenna elements, AAEs. The BBU would communicate with the plurality of RHs via the metallic conductors; one metallic conductor may be connected to one RH. Such a system may be called a Radio over Copper, RoCU, system.
A problem in such a system is that in uplink (from the RH to the BBU); the signal sent through the metallic conductor may be disturbed due to noise.